


It's under the frozen moon, that I love you

by Vampire_goth_girl



Series: Mcu kink bingo (round3) [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bingo, Developing trust, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Jotun AU, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Thor (Marvel), Living Together, Loki and Thor train together, Loki being Loki, Loki softens slowly to thor, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Mates, Mentions to Mpreg, Oral Sex, Prince Loki, Protective Thor, Size Difference, Some Fluff, Some angst, Sweet Thor, Thor courting loki, Thor gives loki freedom, Thor treats Loki like an equal, Thor's a little more clued in here, Warrior Thor, all eventual smut is consensual, and choice, and took forever, arranged marriage of sorts, at least to loki, attentive thor, but no actual mpreg, even if it seems to head that way, laufey probably a little ooc, mentions to other jotuns, no intersex for those here for that, no non-con, slight primitive society, so much editing, this grew a lot, thoughtful thor, traditional marriage braids, wolf familiar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Loki, runtling prince of Jotunheim is given to Thor, strongest, fiercest, but also shortest of Jotunheims warriors. The two are wed after the victorious battle but while neither object, Loki believes that his first night with Thor will be a brutal one, followed by a marriage of tricks and lies. Loki however does not expect the hulking warrior to treat him like a treasure and woo him, even less so, Loki can't believe when he too starts to fall in love with the taller jotun





	It's under the frozen moon, that I love you

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to finish the rest of my card for fun, unfortunetly I didn't have this finished in time to get my first bingo then I got really busy but it's finally up
> 
> This is for my free square, N3, 13

Loki stands under the shadow of the jotun king, his father. His brothers stand by his side, massive, imposing but unable to overshadow the beauty of their younger brother. The queen is nowhere to be seen, having been lost to the recent battle they are now celebrating. The feast is in her honour, not just the battle they have won and everything is as impeccable as expected. The ice glistens in the moon light and the wind chimes a beautiful tune as it whistles through the great hall around them, creating natural music. Prince Loki's head is tilted down in what appears to be thought but the look doesn't steal from his natural beauty 

Prince Loki is what is often referred to as a runtling, a rare jotun who is far smaller then the average jotun height of nine foot tall. Especially small, Loki barely comes in above an average asgardian height of six foot, only a little closer to seven. However that doesn't take away from the princes natural beauty, even his lilith frame which most would consider sickly, has appeal. After all the youngest prince is far from the average runtling, he is a rare ruby even among the best of eligible jotuns. His horns are long and curved, standing proudly arched upon his head and decorated with the golden and emerald jewels of royalty. His skin is a pale snow rather then the deep blue of frozen winter but his icy glare that could freeze anyone like a deadly blizzard made up for it. Red eyes, bloody except for the times hehe used his strongest gift, the rare seidr that turned them the emerald green of his short skirt or of the jewels decorating both his horns and body 

Thor can't help but stare even from his place surrounded by other celebrating warriors, clapping him on the back and congratulating him on his victory. Thor like Loki is shorter then average at just over eight feet tall, while not considered a runt he still had to work hard to prove himself. Known as both the strongest and fiercest of Jotunheims warriors, Thor has long overshadowed his own height disadvantage by becoming the best in battle, by becoming an unbeatable warrior 

When the king stands and raises a hand, all fall silent. Thor thinks he catches Loki's eyes on him but then the king begins to speak. He congratulates them on their victory, says a few words for the queen that Thor realises makes Loki's eyes wet, says a few more words for their fallen warriors and lost civilians before encouraging everyone to raise a glass. Once they've all taken a swig from the bitter red vodka of their people the king says something surprising. It makes Thor's entire body freeze and this time he definitely sees as Loki's eyes brush over him. "I am proud to announce that my son, prince Loki, has finally accepted one of the many proposed mates I've suggested for him" Thor holds his breath as ruby eyes bore into him "he is a strong warrior, who I am sure will be a proud sire" as Thor swallows he quickly realises that all attention is on him. In a moment of complete disbelief Thor hadn't registered his name in the air but now the king had an annoyed look to his eyes while Loki looked amused, a hand half disguising his quirked lips. "Thor" the king repeats himself impatiently as Thor shakes off his momentary lapse "what say you" almost immediately he puts his hand over his breast and inclines his head "I accept, with your majesties blessing"

The king smiles, one that is rarely seen unless in the presence of the now passed queen "then it is declared, prince Loki shall become your mate" he barely took time to breath before announcing "the arrangements will be made immediately." Thor gets congratulations from his friends as the renewed celebration rages on but can only watch as his future mate, his intended, turns and leaves down one of the many castle halls. Watching as Loki disappears from sight, mind set on an unknown location that Thor can not follow him to

Three days pass before Loki finds himself staring into a glistening mirror of ice, it reflects his forlorn expression as he examines himself. He wears the traditional wedding garb, snow white rabbit fur about his hips to reflect his purity, his heritage markings covered in ancient runes to bless them and a cloak made of grey wolf fur that Thor had killed the day before. As usual he is covered with the gold of royalty and the emerald he has chosen to be his symbol. His gaze finds and glares at the one unfamiliar thing on him, inscribed golden bangles encasing his wrists, made specifically to suppress his magic, to ensure that Thor will get his one promised wedding night with Loki, to ensure their bond is made complete

Thor, Loki could do worse, he knew that. At least the brave giant with short hair the colour of the un-shining sun compared to his own long raven black, was smaller then the others, there was a chance he wouldn't completely tear him apart and that alone was the only reason Loki hadn't said no. While usually a runtling like himself wouldn't have anything to worry over, being married to another runtling if one was around, Loki doesn't have that option as a prince. As a prince it's his duty to marry someone that will elevate, benefit or honour the throne, with his father to proud to allow an interspecies marriage to unite kingdoms, Loki was left with only one option, chose a suitable jotun warrior and soon. After all with his mothers death there was no one to protect him, no one to stop his father from demanding his marriage, at least this way he had some form of choice, at least this way he might survive

Swallowing his pride and clenching his fists, he made his way down to the great hall, which had been filled only days earlier. Now it housed only six people including himself. King Laufey, his two older brothers Byleistr and Helblindi, Thor and his one witness who Loki recognised as another warrior though not which one. This was a private event and yet he felt vulnerable, stripped bare as everyone's gaze fell upon him. He felt the nerves he'd pushed away earlier flutter in his stomach again and had to push away the urge to run away as he made his way over to the small gathered group. His father was officiating the ceremony, a grin Loki recognised as victory set upon his face. Loki alone was probably the only one to truly understand why, Thor who carried no royal blood could not give him an heir worthy of claiming the throne meaning Loki and any offspring he produces, will hold no threat to his rule. Now he was no longer the thorn making blood drip from his fathers wounded pride, now he was a worthy reward for his fathers clueless champion

Thor knows something's wrong in the hesitance of Loki's step. A nervous bride, he could deal with, it was to be expected but the other was far to tense as he took Thor's offered hand once beside him, he seemed to radiate reluctance and Thor's brow frowned at the cold brush of metal against his arm, why was his intended cuffed if willing. It was as Thor went to voice his concerns that he felt a subtle elbow brush his side, it could of been a casual accident but it all felt like an intent force of movement. His eyes shift to Loki in question but the other is focused ahead, the too perfect picture of a waiting bride. He finds his eyes doing the same and feels the dangerous shift in his kings manner, Loki's grip on his hand tightens minutely and he engulfs it in his own supportively. He may not know exactly what is going on but he does know to trust his instincts and right now their screaming at him

Loki almost let's out a sign of relief when Thor seems to catch on but it's still not enough to let the tension leave him, at this rate he doubts he'll ever relax again. Tuning out of his fathers speech, an ancient tradition consisting of a blessing from the king, a drop of blood from each of them that Loki willing extends his joined hand for, to bind them and an exchange of gifts. Up until that point his focus is on trying to manipulate the chains containing his magic if only a little but with no success. As soon as Thor releases his hand however he turns to face his new mate to present his gift, an action that requires his full attention. "For you, Thor, my mate, I present this gift in the hopes that it will assist you in every brave battle to come" taking the hammer from Helblindi he holds it out to Thor with an inclined head. "I present to you mjolnir, hammer of mighty lightning to protect you even on the stormiest of days" a strong but careful hand plucks the hammer from his grip and he can see the childish excitement clear in Thor's eyes. He smiles happily, inspecting the new weapon "I enchanted it myself, none but you can wield it so that it may never be used against you, so that in the mist of battle it shall only be used to bring you back to me"

Thor is speechless as he takes the gift bestowed upon him, it is precious, Thor knows that before even Loki can speak again and he is reluctant to put it down. Instead attaching the weight to his belted hip, already feeling familiar as he turns to take his gift from Volstagg. "And to you, Loki, my most precious mate, I present this gift in the hopes that it will keep you from becoming lonely in my absence and will help to further your craft" finding his arms full, Thor has a little trouble turning to give his gift over but it's worth it to see Loki's face light up even if it's just a little. The squirming little wolf pup in his arms excitedly wiggles and yaps at the sight of Loki and while the king looks unpleased, Thor finds himself not caring. "I honour your blood as I do this wolves line, the father for your warmth, the mother for your festive meat and the pup to call your own, the proud first familiar of a strong seidr user"

Thor was an idiot but even Loki could feel the tears pricking his eyes as his hands pet the wolf pups head. Never had he been so honoured, his father having long denied him a familiar, dishonouring the magic in his blood. Now with Thor's gift Loki would only further excell at his craft, it felt right and for a moment full of pure joy, he forgot the situation he was in and instead named his new pet, Destin

Thankfully before Loki could let any tears spill they moved onto the final part of the ceremony. Thor's friend took both gifts, struggling to move the newly imprinted hammer an inch and keep the biting wolf pup restrained as the jotun warrior lifts Loki up and over his shoulder, per tradition. He doesn't hesitate a moment longer, taking long strides back the way Loki had come and Loki isn't sure if he's grateful or not. Each step closer reminds him of his new reality and sparks fear within his veins but at least this way he needn't suffer the humiliation of looking into his brothers eyes. There about halfway there with Loki feeling twitchy and a little nauseous from Thor's hand so comfortably placed upon his ass, when he works up the courage to speak. He'll probably be ignored but he says it anyway "can you put me down." It's small, doesn't sound like him and he tenses up when Thor stops but then, to his surprise, Thor sets him carefully upon his feet. Does he not think Loki will run or is he overconfident, Loki realises it's neither when he looks up to see Thor still wearing that same stupid smile. It shouldn't be but it is reassuring, as he willingly walks ahead of Thor the rest of the way to his room. It'll be the last night he spends in this room, after tomorrow they'll be moved to a shared room at the other side of the palace, far more efficient for a soon to be expecting couple then an unmated child. It saddens him for another reason but he doesn't dwell on the memories of his mother, they only make him weaken, hesitate to open the door at a time he can not afford to break

Entering his room, Loki is filled with dread that slowly leaks into surprise when Thor makes no advance. He had heard many horror stories of the first night and didn't take Thor for a warrior of tradition. Thor however surprised him further when he didn't touch Loki except to hold him close during their first night, even though he only slept showing restraint the other hadn't guessed he had, Loki himself still couldn't find sleep. Tomorrow would be when everything changed and even as the seconds counted down, he silently hoped it never came. Shifting his eyes to the sleeping warrior beside him he couldn't help but feel grateful that he had chosen not to break tradition and ravish him, instead showing a self control that few jotun had and that Loki hoped would carry onto the next night

Loki had hoped to bathe before Thor woke the next morning but it became apparent that that wouldn't happen since whenever he moved the larger jotun would grumble and hold onto him tighter with his muscled arm. Rather then risk waking him he chose to remain captive till Thor woke, after all the longer the other giant slept the less would be expected of them today and if it was Thor's fault then Laufey wouldn't be as mad. Thor for his part slept till almost noon after two visits from servants, he only woke thanks to the hard knocking of an insistent third who never saw Thor's sleep riddled fist coming. He broke the door with the fist that went through it, Loki thought he was mad, violent like he hadn't seen before but then Thor turned towards him and the fear disappeared with the concerned expression he wore, it was a look of protection not anger. It was also the only reason Loki let Thor close enough to wrap him in his arms, he'd rather this now then when he asked to bathe, it was far less awkward then the embarrassment he was sure to feel when they shared the water. Thankfully when he mentioned his intentions minutes later when Thor's grip had loosened a little, the other jotun had only demanded to stand guard outside rather then join him while he bathed. They left the room once he'd dressed, for the last time Loki realised and headed down to the dining room for a late meal together. Laufey met them at the table after a servant went to fetch him, he looked annoyed as Loki expected but it lessened as Thor ate, gently coercing Loki to do the same without making him flinch at his touch and apologising to the king with a hearty laugh for oversleeping. Laufey excused this with a few words, forgiving Thor who seemed to have forgotten about the tenseness of the night before

Because of Thor they only had to address the common people from the safety of the palace walls, Loki spoke addressing the people celebrating the new royal couple below while Thor stood and thankfully played the perfect image of a silent strong protective mate. They had time to socialise after and then spent till the night air grew crisp making an appearance at the nights exclusive feast. When finally they were permitted to leave it was only with Laufey's blessing and a proud smirk of praise for Thor following tradition

They were led by a servant who assured that their new room was ready across to the west wing of the palace and up to their new room. Loki was nervous but he had spent all night preparing himself mentally and was just ready to get the night over with, come tomorrow he would be allowed his magic back, after all it was only locked away to ensure that he couldn't fight back, so that Thor could claim his true prize in all of this, Loki's purity

They were separated to bathe and Loki couldn't help but blush a deep purple when a servant poured warm oil between his cheeks after, not daring to penetrate him with even a fingertip but careful to ensure that there would be minimal tearing to care for the next day. Embarrassed and ashamed Loki let the servants manipulate him as they pleased until he was led into his new room. He allowed himself to look around and was happy with the familiarity of it, someone had been kind enough to make it as similar to his old room as possible. Of course it had a few new things that Loki would eagerly explore, given that he could still move the next day. For now he let the servants position him as needed and once they'd left, waited nervously for the door to open

Thor finds his way back to the room with little problem after his thorough bath but hesitates at the door. He's unsure why but after remembering the past day he has a feeling that tonight will not be pleasant and although he doesn't want to, he thinks he understands why. Reading Loki was a difficult task but once he's opened the door not only is he sure, he makes a decision

Sitting on the strong oak bed, naked except for see through white silk about his hips and what little his long unbraided hair covered, Loki's hands are still bound in the same gold chain since yesterday. Waiting but nervous in a way even Thor finds obvious, he shifts as best he can with his wrists newly bound to his neck. Their eyes lock and the two watch each other like predator and prey as Thor enters the room, turning to shut the door behind him

He approaches the bed slowly, like one would a cornered wild animal they wished to capture and tame and Loki steels himself for what is to happen next. Thor is less then two steps away when he reaches out and Loki can't help it, he closes his eyes and tries not to tremble. He flinches when a large hand wraps around the chain connecting his wrists to his neck, expecting to be yanked forward. However there's only a slight jerk when Thor tugs and a clank as the chain breaks under the force, falling to the floor below and unbinding Loki's magic. Shocked, Loki's eyes immediately look up to the other giant in question but Thor is already turning away from him. "You should get some sleep, you have my word that I will not touch you this night" surprised by the words Loki finds himself relaxing just a little into the bed. "Why" it's barely a whisper but Thor freezes slightly before continuing to collect up the few small cushions and furs placed about the room "I know you didn't sleep last night" is all he says. They both know that's not what Loki meant but as Thor settles down on the floor by the foot of the bed, Loki doesn't mention it. Instead dragging the large fur with him as he turned onto his side and only once he was sure that Thor was really asleep allowed himself to let his lingering fear and worry go and get some sleep. The next day they were late to breakfast again but this time it wasn't Thor's fault and this time it was Laufey's scowl that greeted the unbinded couple

Each night after that was spent the same, Loki would worry that tonight would be the night but after a polite conversation Thor would take his place on the floor and they'd both sleep. After three days Loki gifted Thor a spare fur to keep him warm and couldn't help but return his sweet smile. A week passed, Loki relaxed and then something changed, after their morning routine Thor asked Loki to accompany him on a walk rather then going straight to the dining hall. Having no desire to see his fathers annoyed expression with their bond still unconsummated he was quick to agree, happy to spend more time in the friendly giants company and for once in his life feeling rather unthreatened by that company. Taking the offered arm of the larger giant as they left their room Loki allowed Thor to guide them through the halls, a soft comfortable silence around them

They passed no one but silent servants on their way to what Loki quickly realised was the courtyard. It wasn't much like the courtyards he'd seen on the few other worlds Loki had been to but he had managed to get a few special plants to grow here. It wasn't much but it was something, something everyone in the kingdom could enjoy and that was enough of an accomplishment for now. They stopped at the carved stairs leading down and instead settled against the balcony overlooking the garden

It was chilly but the cold didn't seep into his bones, with his seidr a renewed shield around him, Loki settled back against the ice without worry, his face turned to look up at Thor. The other giant wore an odd look as he stared down at Loki but it was there in his eyes, that look and Loki just had to know. With no misunderstanding between them Loki asked the same question as he did the week before "why" only this time Thor didn't pretend not to understand what he was saying

"You were scared" he states the fact simply but Loki is still trying to figure out the puzzle that Thor is, he's unlike any other giant Loki has met, where fear would only serve to further arose them it is the apparent reason that Thor left him be. "I know you want me" Loki states what he knows hoping to get a logical response from Thor "and you could of" he hesitates, glancing at the other unmoving jotun "I couldn't of stopped you" it was the truth "so why didn't you." His gaze flickered up to Thor just to let him know that he wasn't willing to let this go just yet. Thor signs when he glances down and catches Loki's gaze "of course I want you" he frustratingly admits it as he turns back away, facing out towards the garden as if it held all the words to his answers. "But I want you to want me too, I don't want you to be afraid and I don't want to hurt you" the earnest expression matched Thor's tone of voice and it froze Loki in his place. "So" he turns to face Loki with a soft smile "I'm going to court you properly, no matter what it takes or how long, I'm willing to wait until your ready to come to me." Wearing such an honest expression Loki couldn't help but feel butterflies in his stomach at the confession "we should head down for breakfast" he finally decides on saying as he turns from the other giant. He sees Thor's face fall a little then coughs and holds out his hand "well, are you coming" Thor's face lights back up as he takes the offered appendage and Loki hides a small smile, things were definetly getting interesting

Loki quickly learned that Thor's expressed intention to court him was no exaggeration or lie. The new day saw him woken to breakfast in bed, a combination of all the favourite foods he's eaten in front of Thor. It was followed by what would become a regular walk in the village, one that Thor had spent hours earlier arguing with the palace guards to achieve sneaking Loki out of the palace grounds. Once they got back Loki spent his time until dinner working on spells with Destin while Thor quietly observed, followed by a satisfying walk in the courtyard after dinner

Laufey's scowl only grew as each day passed and Thor continued to show Loki rare respect, it was on a day that Laufey finally didn't show up for breakfast that Thor did something different. Once they'd returned to their room the other started to strap on his leather battle gear much to the surprise of Loki. "What are you doing" he asked, watching the giant lift his wedding gift, Thor seemed surprised but then smiled "I'm going to train, it has been far to long since my last bout and I wish to perfect my skill with mjolnir" Loki smiled at the fact that he remembered the hammers name. Looking between Loki and the hammer he hesitated before asking "if you wish to accompany me" almost immediately Loki agreed, it had been a while since he last snuck down to the caves to train

Thor waited till Loki was ready and then took his hand as they headed outside, the guard sighing when they spotted the two but rather then argue averted their eyes as the two left. Walking along the snow covered street Loki couldn't help but smile, the last few weeks had opened him up to his kingdom far more than the many years spent trapped inside the palace ever could. The courtyard while semi open to the village beyond had never allowed him the interaction or freedom he had now. It brought him closer to his people and for the most part Loki found that to be good, however he still expressed caution by walking pressed close to Thor's side with a reassuring arm linked with his own. He was aware of his own temptation, a prince, who while mated was still unbonded to that mate and as both a runtling and seidr user a rare lure for many jotun. Even pressed so close to the smiling Thor, Loki felt at ease and if he used the excuse to lean closer then needed, his eyes closed in relaxation as he allowed Thor to lead, well Thor didn't seem to notice

They reach the arena without much of an audience and with only a few longing leers, faring far better then their first few trips out. Once inside the gates were sealed behind them, leaving Thor and Loki with only the few others training inside. Loki made a point of putting a small amount of separation between them before following Thor who knew the arena far better then him. With all eyes seemingly on them, Loki took Thor's hand under the pretense of not wanting to fall victim to the arenas obstacles. After all the only thing he knew about this place was that it was built on the most treacherous part of jotun lands that resided within the kingdom and that half of the recruited warriors never made it out, many called it a natural way of weeding out the weak, those that wouldn't survive the field of battle anyway but Loki didn't quite believe that to be true. He had a feeling that it came down to luck mostly not skill but having trained with the palace guard in the palace and rarely unstable surrounding caves nobody could really say that he was ever completely in danger before, even on the battle field someone had always insisted he stay back and use his magic rather then his physical skill. With how the others were looking at him now he suspected that they didn't even know he could fight

Distracted, Loki only just missed an embarrassing bump into Thor thanks to the other straightening his powerful arm. "We should be safe here, the floors far more stable on this side of the arena" looking up Loki was surprised to still see Thor's gentle smile aimed at him, by now Loki expected it to be gone after all it was an unnecessary sign of weakness. He let go of Thor and nodded, so that was the reason then, he knew some of the ice further out of their village was prone to collapse but not that the problem was also present here. Looking around Loki couldn't help but feel uncomfortable, all eyes were on them and it made him nervous. Thor picked up on this and with a smile dropped his own bear skin cloak on top of Loki, the warm fur and scent of Thor was an immediate calmer he wouldn't admit to as he looked up at him from under it's mass. "Stay here and warm up, we'll spar when your ready, okay" his words sent a warm shock through Loki and he nodded as his cheeks heated up, hiding it within the thick fur, nobody had ever treated him like an equal before

Watching Thor fight the other jotun was quite impressive even from his spot stretching upon a conjured pedestal. The others maybe taller and some even physically stronger or larger but Thor's battle skills were unmatched by physical prowess alone and with mjolnir at his side, clearly the perfect weapon with how Thor was already wielding it so skilfully, they were simply no match for him. After watching him defeat yet another warrior with a hearty laugh, Loki found himself back on his feet and effortlessly, thanks to his careful magic, making his way across the frozen field leaving no mark upon the thick snow. Thor along with the others looked up at his approach but Loki only stopped once before them, with confidence he smirked up at Thor "I'm ready" he states simply as his princely clothes faded into something far more fit for a friendly battle. It wasn't quite as regal as his golden battle armour but the silver laced leather was still a touch above what most warriors wore

A laugh interrupted the smiling response of Thor "how cute" it wasn't anything Loki wasn't prepared for, it was expected and he'd steeled himself against it but that didn't stop Thor's face from becoming stormy or from mjolnir reacting to him with a fierce crackle of electricity. Loki interrupted with a cough and by getting far closer to Thor "so the only question is, weapon or no weapon" he asks, making a point to ignore the snickering comments as he ran a finger over mjolnir. Thor blinks and he sees a faint blush that makes him smirk, he'd learnt rather quickly that the other could be quiet shy. "Uh" he stumbles over his words for a moment before letting the smile return as he rubbed at the back of his neck "well I did want to practice with mjolnir but I feel like we're already one, so I'll leave it up to you" Loki could tell that Thor was embarrassed as he tsked softly. "You might just regret that decision, after all my magic can be lethal" he eased off his teasing tone just a little as he turned and walked a few paces away before turning back on his heel. Now a few feet away Loki allowed a green glow to surround him as he summoned his daggers in hand

Thor caught on quickly and tightened his grip on mjolnir. While there was sniggering to begin with that quickly died off as the others realised just how evenly matched they where. Neither gained a true advantage, when it seemed a copy of Loki would gain an opening for one of his daggers, Thor would gain control again with an electrical blast from mjolnir and the same in reverse. Loki found himself smiling from enjoyment almost immediately after they started, any bit of hesitance Thor had had quickly disappeared and they spent till the sky had long since darkened sparring in an equal match. The jotun slowly left and Loki felt proud that he didn't seem to be viewed as weak anymore as well as pride over Thor taking the opening of his slight distraction to try and gain an advantage. Eventually though it was Thor who fell back onto the cool snow panting with his usual smile and a chuckle as he admitted defeat, smiling Loki joined him only moments later happily allowing Thor to take him into his arm

The walk back was far more quiet, a comfortable silence fell between them only broken by the occasional remark from Thor about the town or people. He was unashamed of being tucked so close to Thor or still wrapped up in the others soft fur as they walked and he listened eagerly to each new thing Thor had to reveal. He pointed out his old hut which currently sat abandoned and Loki was curious how it would look on the inside but decided against asking, Thor would no doubt show him and if they were to make it back to dinner in time they didn't have time to stop. However Loki couldn't help but pause outside a small houses storefront that held books, he picked one up, inspecting the quality of it's leather binding then bit his lip and put it back down before continuing towards the palace, there was no reason to tempt Laufey's temper further. He reached the courtyard gate without Thor assuming he'd stopped to talk to a friend again and waited thinking over all the things they'd shared in the space between their homes and in the world surrounding it

Thor had come running with apologies but Loki brushed them off as they made their way inside and straight up to dinner, barely stopping to change. It was unpleasant since word of Loki's time spent in the arena had reached his ears and Laufey was less then pleased by the news. Loki took his shower first determined to somehow scrub away Laufey's words, he noticed it however when Thor went to bathe, sitting upon his desk was a new book. There was no doubt how it got there and it made Loki's eyes water as he picked up the book he'd looked at on their walk back. It had to of put Thor back at least two rabbits and while it was far from the most lavish gift he'd ever gotten, it was definitely the most thoughtful. His hand ran carefully over the pages and with Destin in his lap he hardly noticed when Thor came up behind them. It was only when a strong hand fell on his shoulder that he looked up, eyes still a little glassy but thankful "Loki, tell me what you want to do and I'll do it" Loki set the book down and Thor leant a little closer, hand far more supportive "do you want to leave this place" Loki could only manage a soft "yes" barely there, before he clung to Thor and finally let go of all his tears

It's been over a month since they first bonded, under a week since they left the palace for Thor's hut as the warrior had promised with Thor taking on an angry Laufey to ensure they could leave. It had only been a short eternity but in the few days of freedom Thor had given him with many more promised, Loki had never felt happier. The air had begun to crisp, signaling the oncoming of winter blizzards but that didn't stop the couple from frequently walking through the village they were now apart of. For Loki it was a simple freedom he'd never had and he enjoyed any opportunity to walk with the other in the village he had grown in. While Laufey and the palace still loomed over him he felt no desire to return to a place that was no longer his home

They had faced challenges other then Laufey when moving out, some that even Loki couldn't foresee. The biggest for them was probably the first night they spent together, after so long of their usual routine it still brought back a nervous fear to enter the new bedroom and see only one bed. It reminded Loki that Thor had spent their entire 'babymaking' phase doing nothing but courting him and while he knew it wasn't true a small part of him wondered if he'd only waited till now to turn on him. Thor's voice broke the silence from behind him "sorry there's only one bed, I can sleep on the floor if you'll be more comfortable" he swallowed taking a moment to examine the room. There wasn't much furniture of any kind, just a chest to store things and the lone bed covered in substantial furs, not odd for a single warrior especially one like Thor who valued his connections over physical item's. The floor was wood like most of the item's in the hut and just by looking at it he could feel the frosty chill from the rather worn down boards. His eyes fell back on the bed and he took a moment before speaking "no, besides we'll be warmer this way" by now he held a trust in Thor that he had in no other and trusted his promise to be true, meaning he didn't mind sharing with the giant who's face lit up with a smile like another world's sun

Getting into bed with Thor is easy, falling asleep surrounded by warm safety for the first time in his life is even easier, being bothered to drag himself out into the chilly morning air for the walk to the arena isn't as easy. They end up walking around for longer, a chance for Destin to stretch his legs and for Loki to truly wake up. They only head towards the arena when Thor's no longer half holding him up. Like usual their hands are joined but Loki finds himself pushing away and pulling closer as Destin runs around their heels. He knows something's up, Loki can feel his excitement in turn and it makes him smile, he was admittedly excited too. Today he had something special planned, today would be the first time his familiar would get to fight alongside him and the thought was thrilling enough to have Loki quicken his pace, practically dragging Thor along

When they arrived at the arena there where a few more warriors then usual so they made a point of setting up in about the only secluded spot left. For the most part Thor stretched, focused on channelling the lightning in mjolnir into a ball around the hammers head and watching Loki and Destin pick up familiarity with each other. Half of Loki's focus was on ensuring the ground below them was stable and while the other half should of been on how to connect better with his familiar, it was instead on the way he felt unsettled like being watched by a malicious force. Thor broke him from his stupor when he spoke and Loki offered him a small smile and a nod to his question "sure, let's spar." Still feeling distracted Loki took up his place across from Thor and the two went back and forth like usual, Thor focused on his elemental power and Loki on gaining an advantage alongside Destin. It was when they had started to tire that Loki felt it, that same threatening presence getting closer. Apparently Thor could actually see the approaching threat as he dropped his stance, tensing slightly before walking the few feet towards Loki. By the time he reached his side Loki had already turned to look up at the three amused looking jotuns that Destin was currently growling at

The arena had cleared out some but there were still enough around to talk, still enough to break the reputations of the three embarrassed warriors. Loki already knew he shouldn't of done it, that they should of just left, that he should of just let Thor handle it but they had said such disgusting things to his face in front of his mate and he couldn't help the way his magic boiled up with his anger or how Destin and the surroundings had reacted. At least he had allowed Thor to drag him away before things could get worse, at least Thor's hand in his own could soothe him and after agreeing to a calming walk, once a slightly bloody and snow wet Destin was returned home to a warm fire, he found it working. There were few eyes out and those that were, looked at him differently, if he didn't know better he'd say they held a small amount of respect for him

It was as they made their way home that the atmosphere changed, it was silent, not a soul around and yet Loki felt on edge. They rounded a corner heading for Thor's well built hut and stopped in their tracks when they came face to chest with three very familiar and still angry over the earlier embarrassment warriors. They see them immediately and stop whatever they had been discussing, this close to Thor's hut though there's no way it's a coincidental run in. As their eyes settle on them, Loki finds himself shrinking away and then he can no longer see angry red eyes set on him, he can only see familiar blue skin and feel a comforting hand squeeze his own as Thor stands in front of him. There's a laugh though Loki isn't sure from who "what, can't the little prince fight his own battles" their voices are jeering in his ears "of course not" a laugh as they answer each other "the only thing a runtling like him is good for is bending over and spreading his pretty little legs until he screams" Loki's sure the look they give Thor is lecherous because Thor's growl is full of poison. "It's not like he would know" and that smirk filled comment is cut off by a sickening crunch as Thor's fist connects with the taller giants jaw. A gentle hand presses him back and Loki stumbles back a few feet as the larger giants start to brawl, the three on one advantage sees them gain some ground but Thor is not well known because he gives up or let's the odds defeat him. They get in a few hits that make Loki wince but with Thor making sure he stands back he can only watch the fight unfold. It ends far more suddenly then it began, one of the giants tries and fails to pick up mjolnir from it's place in the snow and the electrical feedback that charges out sets Thor up with enough of a distraction to send all three scurrying away, one being dragged behind, unconcious

Loki had never been more thankful that he'd foreseen the potentially dangerous situation and decided to enchant the hammer so that only Thor could weild it then when he'd seen the other jotun go for it. If he hadn't, Loki held no doubt that the wounds he was currently making Thor sit down on the stool by the fire to fuss over, would be far worse. He used his magic to increase the flame sending it temporarily green as he melted fresh snow by it to wet the rag so he could better clean Thor's wounds. While he waited he couldn't help but think back to the sweet words that Thor had yelled in his defence, each one further warming his heart. It only proved that unlike so many others, Thor truly saw him, saw him as more then just a pretty face or a useless object, he saw him for him. Being extra careful, Loki pressed the damp rag to the cut on Thor's lip, it had looked and bled far worse then it actually was and once he'd cleaned it away it revealed the minimum damage actually done. Other then the cut lip and a badly bruised eye he had a multitude of small abrasions, all things that a little burst of magic cleared up. Having tended to Thor's wounds and full of a grateful happiness he had glimpsed at these last few weeks, an emotion he couldn't really describe bubbled up again and with it followed a sure determination. It's why once he'd set the bowl aside he stood and gracefully placed himself in Thor's lap

Thor was surprised but wrapped his arms around him anyway "Loki, you don't have to" "I know" he swallowed then smiled "but I want to, I chose to." Warmth spread through him as he leaned into Thor, it spread through his smile and dusted his cheeks and Loki doubted that the warmth of the nearby fire was to blame. They sat like that, snuggled close in shared affection with Thor rubbing gentle slow circles on Loki's flesh but not pushing for more. It was Loki's choice to shift closer, to sit up just a little more and after a few moments of staring longingly, to lean up and initiate a rather inexperienced kiss with Thor. It was slow at first, just small experimental pecks then longer passionate kisses that Thor led him through and that naturally developed into steamy kisses that left him shifting restlessly and panting

Pulling away from the kiss he finds himself straddling Thor properly with his large hands encircling his slim waist, Loki granted him a few more heated pecks before his warm breath brushed Thor's ear and in a desperate plea, spoke "take me to bed." The words were enough to make Thor pull back and meet his eyes "are you sure" "yes" "because I'm not sure I'll be able to stop once I start" "good, because I don't want you to" Loki's eyes held conviction "please Thor, I choose this" it was all it took to make Thor stand, supporting Loki's weight with ease. Thor's hot breath brushed against Loki's ear but it wasn't an unpleasant sensation as he clearly spoke, sending shivering sensations down Loki's spine "then my little princeling, leave it all to me, let me worship you as you should be"

Being laid back so carefully on the bed, Loki finds himself pleasantly dwarfed by Thor's shadow, feeling like a lonely feather no longer trapped under a jagged rock but gently caressed by the winter wind like he was still apart of a birds flying wings. He spread out his arms, relaxing as Thor settled over him and they started kissing again, gentle kisses that soothed away his bubbling nerves and slowly descended down his neck. Loki moaned when Thor's teeth grazed his collarbone and then flushed a soft purple at the sound he'd made, only turning a shade darker when Thor smirked up at him. He was quick to turn his attention back down, large hands running up his slim legs making him shiver, he'd never felt so good over being so small before. Thor's large mouth latched onto his right nipple and the sensitive skin surrounding it, sucking until the only thing that kept him from jumping up to accompany his soft meow was Thor's hands securely holding down his thighs. It should of felt restrictive but he couldn't find it in himself to be mad, not anymore, not when Thor had done right by him throughout the whole situation, not with the way he was currently treating him like sole the treasure of Jotunheim

After giving his chest enough attention to leave him panting and flushed dark purple on both sides, Thor continued his decent down. Soft kisses over his flat stomach made him tremble as butterfly wings exploded within and faintly he felt excitement over a future life he use to dread. Green lit up the room but Loki couldn't help the small orbs of light, like fireflies in the night as they danced about the room expressing what he couldn't even begin to put into words. Thor looked up, mesmerised and after gently pulling Loki closer, he continued down

Blushing deeply with his legs set on Thor's forearms, Loki couldn't help but feel embarrassingly exposed to the other jotuns gaze. Thor's breath however felt as if it had been stolen away, he took just a moment to appreciate Loki completely and then leaned in and licked. Loki moaned, head falling back against the furs as his eyes slipped shut. The urge to squirm was once again denied by Thor's strong hands placed supportively under the backs of his thighs. He shivered but then the experimental lick was followed by another one and then another without pause, a flurry of continuous licks followed and Loki couldn't stop the string of echoing moans from leaving his mouth even if he wanted to. His hands found purchase on Thor's horns making the other growl in approval and pull him closer as he continued to work between his thighs

Thor's preparation didn't stop till Loki's gave a cry as he came and he only pulled back enough to lap along the length of his cock, drawing out his orgasm and sending pleasant aftershocks through him. Thor pulled back once he'd stopped panting and Loki lay with his eyes closed, head resting at an angle as he tried to catch his breath. When finally he blinked dazed eyes open, he could only copy the soft smile Thor gave him before the other swiped his fingers through the mess on Loki's stomach and used it to help ease the way with a overly careful finger. He moaned softly feeling his body open and relax further with each finger gingerly added, by the time he had three pressing against his prostate he was hard and eager for more. Still Thor only fingered him with measured motions until Loki had moaned needily that he was ready, already on the verge of begging or just taking when finally he felt the head press against him. Thor was thick and Loki shivered as he pressed in halfway with little resistance, it felt both strange and pleasurable, too much and not enough as he sealed their lips and kept going. Each little thrust pushed him deeper and Thor's lips on his own were a welcome distraction to the slightest of stinging aches. Their kiss turned passionate but even sunk to the hilt, stretching Loki completely, Thor barely moved, panting inbetween their kisses. He pulled back just slightly to speak, to tell him it was okay but Thor just smiled, pulling him a little closer as he snaked a hand between them. "There'll be plenty of time for that later" he assured, focused on Loki as he stroked him to his second orgasm and shuddered as Loki squeezed around him through his first

Thor fell to his side, careful not to crush his much smaller mate. Content, they laid together with Loki too exhausted to do much more then snuggle close against Thor's chest and smile. He did however manage to open an eye at Thor's movement, surprise and happiness filling him as Thor completed the ritual, adding the one thing they'd been missing. To tired to lift his own arms Loki used magic to do the same as he watched Thor braid a single golden lock into his raven hair. The strands interwove as if made to fit together, the light standing out proudly against his dark and it didn't bother Loki like it once would of that, come tomorrow all would be able to see it and know that they were truly bonded, but for now it was their own and as Thor's deft fingers twisted the braid into existence, Loki fell into a peaceful slumber, dreaming of golden sunshine woven through raven wings

**Author's Note:**

> If the world seems a little weird I apologise, I tried to keep it both semi-modern/realistic for the area the jotun present
> 
> Before anyone asks, no I will not be doing a sequel with pregnant Loki or a sequel of any kind. Mpreg isn't my thing and I'm happy with how this one ends, other then to see Loki create a new garden I see no reason for another  
>  
> 
> Just casually putting a new headcannon out there which I blame on many things including secret wars. What if, the reason Loki's helmet has horns is because he's a jotun and the reason their so big isn't because of pride but rather a defence as the higher/bigger the horns on Jotunheim, the higher the rank/personal status among the jotun. As a runt, Loki even though he's the kings son would need a way to elevate himself and his horns are just that, a biological defensive counter measure


End file.
